Not a Fairy Tale
by loveless996
Summary: What they had is no long there, broken beyond repair. Their promise shattered into pieces, threatening to cut either if an attempted reconciliation is to be made. Faith and self interests have forced them apart. It's too late now… too late for a fairy tale ending. WARNING YAOI AomineXKuroko/ AOXKURO RATED M THERES RAPE Triology/ Three Shot- COMPLETED
1. Along the Right Path

**Author's Note**

**Yo** ^^ obsessed with this PAIRING OMG IMMA DIE OF THIS CUTENESS AS IN KUROKO.. but yeah i HAD TO write this... this fandom need MOREE w I'll be writing another one soon ^^ it'll be AU

Also THIS IS A TRILOGY/ THREE SHOT :)

I'll try to get the other one up... but after this weekend.. for now... ITS OTAKON WE GO :O (i wrote this instead of packing... now i need to pack in like an hr... WTF

but as of nowww ENJOY

* * *

**Summary:**

**Not a Fairytale**

What they had is no long there, broken beyond repair.

Their promise shattered into pieces, threatening to cut either if an attempted reconciliation is to be made.

Faith and self interests have forced them apart.

It's too late now… too late for a fairytale ending.

* * *

_**Along the Right Path**_

Rumors of a ghost haunting the Teiko drew the basketball ace, Aomine Daiki, in. The tan teen sighed quietly to himself as he questioned his intentions for investigating this so called haunted gym. "Why again?" he whispered to himself as he nonchalantly crossed his hands behind the nape of his neck. Standing at 192 cm and 85kgs, it was as if God had made him to be a basketball player. On top of that, his sheer love and passion for the sport greatly surpassed that of any player on the team. Grinning to himself, Aomine stepped into the seemingly empty gym. The teen took a long, lingering look at the rather large space. Teiko was a school oriented around basketball, over 100 members on the team and three strings of players, the first string being the starters of every game. Given his natural instincts and talents, Aomine was played into the first string even as a freshman. And yet, he was here, searching for a nonexistent ghost upon the request of his sempais.

Suddenly, he heard a squeak. "Shit!" the teen cursed, genuinely startled for the first time in his life. _Thump… thump _"holy…." He whispered as a basketball entered his peripheral vision. His eyes widened at the orange ball rolling towards him. "…." It would've been normal in any other situation… well this wasn't. There was no sound of footsteps, no shoes following the rolling ball, not even sounds of breathing… "ehhhh" he groaned slightly, silently debating whether or not he should flee.

"Um… could you please pass the ball?" a random voice called out suddenly. Aomine could've sworn his heart stopped beating for a second as his stomach jumped up. His whole body tensed as he took cautious steps away from the sounds. He was scared… no terrified to say the least.

"Wh-who's-" he stuttered out, but before he could even finish his broken message, a mop of light blue hair appeared in front of him, seemingly out of nowhere. He lost it then. A loud scream tore from the boy's throat as he comically fell backwards.

"Um… I'm sorry… Are you okay?" the same voice called out. The same mop of light blue hair flashed in front of his eyes and this time it stayed.

"Um… hahah yeah… I guess so" Aomine chuckled slightly and ruffled his hair a bit, seeing the hand offered in front of him, he gladly took the paler, much smaller hand into his own, just to make sure this kid was REALLY NOT a ghost.

"I'm sorry about what happened" The teen in front of him said quietly, a stoic mask covered the other's visage. "I don't have much presence" he stated simply and picked up the discarded basketball.

"Uh… so… do you practice here all the time?"

"Yes, every day after the basketball club ends" the blue haired teen slowly walked towards the hoop and attempted to shoot.

Aomine cringed slightly as the ball left the smaller boy's hands. It was going to miss, no doubt about it. "So…wait… you're in the basketball club?" the taller of the two wondered out loud. He prided himself with the ability to know practically everyone on the team.

"Yeah" he sighed slightly as he went to retrieve the ball. "You probably don't remember me… I'm a third string… you're a first string" Aomine watched intently as the expression on his companion, the so called ghost remained unchanged and yet he detected a hint of deplore in the other teen's voice.

Feeling overly sympathetic, he tried his best to come up with something to comfort the boy. "Well… you'll get better!" he smiled. "If you stay after to practice alone every day then you must really love basketball. And if you love basketball then, well, there's no way you can succeed!" the paler teen looked at Aomine with slightly wide eyes as if he was in shock. "Anyways, what's your name? I want to practice with you" he smiled again.

"Kuroko Tetsuya" the teen said simply before returning his attention to the ball and the basket.

"Well then Kuroko-kun, how about we have a one-on-one?" Aomine smiled warmly, taking steps towards the smaller boy.

"Okay Aomine-kun" Kuroko said quietly before meeting the other at the middle divide of the court.

The two played for what seemed to be hours. The whole time, Kuroko failed to make even a single basket. And yet, Aomine felt no sense of urgency or frustration with the smaller boy. He actually quiet enjoyed the game. The darker skinned teen was captivated by the sense of determination Kuroko displayed. He loved the way the blue haired teen refused to give in or even get frustrated at the tremendous difference in strength. In actuality, Aomine really just admire the sense of perseverance and sheer love of basketball the blue haired teen had. It was mesmerizing to watch. It was captivating to stare into once blank cerulean orbs that would burn with fire in midst of any basketball game. Before Aomine had realized it, it was well past six when the duo decided to end their little game.

"Thank you" Kuroko said through pants. "It must've been hard to play someone-"

Aomine had anticipated the words that would've departed the bluenette's lips, so he cut him off. "My pleasure" he smiled warmly before walking towards the exit. "I hope we can play again tomorrow"

Even after the departure of Aomine, his presence still lingered in the gym. His sheer domineering stature and skill contributed to the never dissipating presence. Kuroko smiled to himself as he clutched the orange ball in his hands. They were polar opposites from their appearance to their presence in society. Aomine was notable and tall while he was rather small and a 'ghost'. He had no presence at all. And yet… and yet Aomine still played him… and even wanted to play with him again… Sighing rather contently, the bluenette grabbed his discarded bag on the bleachers and headed out. On the way out of the gym, he heard another mass of screams from his fellow classmates, all of which consisted of "ghost".

Aomine chuckled to himself as he saw the group of girls running from the gym, all screaming the same word, "ghost". "Kuroko-kun" he said out loud as the memories of the gym replayed in his head. The smile upon the teen's lips grew even wider as he realized the sheer eccentricity and peculiarity of his partner. However, that same smile disappeared as the bitter words that left Kuroko's lips replayed in his mind. He was going to say, no he was going to apologize for being weak. There was no doubt on the teen's mind. The rather tan teen sighed to himself. "I'll just have to change that…"

The duo played together the next day, and the day after that and for months they shared precious games together, with the occasional laughter. They had bonded because of their love for the sport. The two had become so close that nicknames were exchanged. Aomine now preferred to call the bluenette, Tetsu, a name that he thought fitted the small and frail boy well. While Kuroko had given him a rather, offensive nickname, which in any other situation would've resulted in a punch to the offender's face. However, this was Tetsu, a boy who seemingly defies all logic and messed with Aomine's mind to an unbelievable degree. Tetsu had called him Ahomine (*) after a comment he had made during one of their now quotidian games. Despite all this bonding and flourishing of friendship, Aomine's goal to convince Kuroko that the passion for basketball is enough to make a good play failed.

This was proven when Tetsu failed to show up to their daily plays on time. The usually punctuated teen was late by nearly thirty minutes.

"Hey! Tetsu! Where have you been? I was worried" Aomine called out loud as he caught sight of a mop of blue hair coming towards him. It was then that Aomine realized something was wrong. Tetsu looked sad. The usually stoic boy was relatively good at hiding his emotions, but since they shared a large portion of their time together, it was as obvious as day to Aomine that something was terribly wrong. "What's wrong" he asked gently, walking towards the smaller teen.

"I'm thinking about quitting basketball" Kuroko said firmly, those words were like daggers to Aomine's heart. The dark skinned teen felt shock and above all sadness that this Tetsu and Aomine time may be gone.

"What?- wh- why?" the taller of the two stuttered.

"I've been practicing with you for six months now… and yet…" his cerulean orbs turned downcast as the bluenette stared at the ground. "I haven't improved… maybe I'm not cut out for this" The bluenette's head snapped backup and he stared at Aomine.

He wanted to say something… he even opened his mouth and yet he couldn't move. He stared at the pleading blue orbs. Aomine understood how hard this was for Tetsu… he loved basketball so much. _Come on… Ahominee! Say something! _The teen scream at his inner self.

Almost as if it was rehearsed, Akashi and the rest of the first stringers busted through the doors. "OI! AOMINE where were you?" Akashi asked impatiently, shooting daggers into the teen's face. "Who's this?"

"This is Tets- I mean Kuroko, I've been practicing with him for the past six months."

"Wait- what?" Akashi said. "Hm… interesting"

It was then that their lives truly started. It was then that their lives began. It was then that this fairytale began. After the coincidental meeting with the captain of the Teiko basketball team, Kuroko was transformed into a well respected player, known as the sixth phantom player. Following the five players known as the Generation of Miracles, Kuroko was made famous. His lack of presence served to be his ultimate weapon as his lightning fast passed and his unique playing style was adopted into the Teiko basketball team. From that day on, Kuroko Tetsuya was made a first stringer, a starter and an important component to the team. Even if he was only a shadow.

"Thank you Aomine-kun" Kuroko whispered quietly as he accompanied Aomine to a local fast food restaurant to celebrate their first win together and Kuroko's debuting game.

"Che. You don't need to thank me idiot, your abilities and passion got you where you are now, not me"

"…" The bluenette remained silent for a moment, as if he were pondering for the right words. "But I would've quit earlier if it was for you" something in Tetsu's voice stopped Aomine dead in his tracks. Slowly the darker skinned teen turned around and walked towards the paler. Nonchalantly, he ruffled the ice blue hair of his companion.

"Don't be stupid" he whispered as the same arm draped itself over the shoulders of the much smaller boy.

"Aomine-kun…" Kuroko whispered uncertainly at the sudden invasion of his private space. On the court and during games, physical contact with Aomine was common, but outside of a game… all of this seemed odd, weird… or even…

"Tetsu… let's get some food" Aomine looked at his frail companion and smiled, before using his arm to gently tug the bluenette in the direction of the brightly lit restaurant.

Aomine watched contently as Kuroko sipped his favorite vanilla shake.

Kuroko watched quietly as Aomine stuffed his face with cheeseburgers and soda.

"Ahomine" Kuroko whispered quietly.

"EH? Tetsu? Why did you say that all of the sudden?" Aomine made a few crazy gestures with his arms.

"You won't accept my gratitude…"

Aomine almost face palmed himself at the comment. "BAKA" he let out. "If you want me to accept your thanks then I will… all I'm saying is that you would've gotten here regardless of me."

"Ahomine" Kuroko whispered quietly before placing his shake down.

Grinning slightly, the darker skinned teen made a quick grab for the temporarily discarded drink. His grin stretched even wider as a small pout began to form on Tetsu's lips.

"H-hey!" Kuroko stuttered out, after he had realized what was going on it was already too late. Aomine had already pressed his lips against his straw… to his vanilla shake.

"Yu-ck" Aomine stated sticking out a tongue for emphasis. "I didn't think Tetsu would be the type to like sweet stuff" the teen proceed to stuff his face with food once again. Stopping as soon as he noted a small flush of color rising on Tetsu's cheeks… is he blushing? Or just embarrassed? Either way… Tetsu's too adorable for his own good.

"AHOMINE!" Kuroko said in a relatively loud voice… still it was barely loud enough to be heard in midst of the crowds and crunching of wrapping paper. "If you don't like it why did you take it? Now I can drink it anymore" Kuroko _pouted_ once again.

"Tetsuu~ why can't you drink it?" he teased.

"BECAUSE-" Kuroko stopped cold realizing that one, a blush was creeping up on his face and two, he was way overreacting. It was just a shared beverage. He and Aomine have shared water bottles before…so why? Why was he embarrassed now? "It's my favorite drink!" he protested half-heartedly.

"Awww, Tetsu… did I really ruin your drink?" Aomine looked at the younger boy with the most innocent look he could fester up.

"…" Kuroko looked down at the table with a new found interest as tried his best to strict his emotions. "No…" he finally whispered, reluctantly taking a sip from the now used by Aomine straw. "It tastes the same"

"Good" Aomine smiled wildly. _Indirect kissss. _Wait what? The rather tan boy shook slightly to get rid of the thought.

"Aomine-kun… are you alright?"

"Yeah.. I'm fine Tetsu" Aomine swallowed his last bit of cheeseburger before offering one to Tetsu which he took in with gratitude. "You should eat more" he commented nonchalantly. "You're too tiny for your own good."

"…." Kuroko chose to ignore the comment and continued progress on his cheeseburger.

"Ne… Tetsu… what you said before the game… did you really mean it?" Aomine asked, looking at the bluenette intently.

"Of course Aomine-kun. I meant every word of it" he nodded slightly before putting down the half bitten burger.

"_I, Tetsuya Kuroko will be your shadow and I will make you the number one player in all of Japan. Wherever you are your shadow will follow. Whether it be on the court or not. We're partners in this game." _

"_And I'm your light ne?" _

"_Yes if that's what you wish" _

"_Hehe… number one in Japan ne? Sounds like a deal to me Tetsu!" _

"Promise?" Aomine raise an eyebrow his own question. It seemed too good of a deal to be true. It seemed like a dream, to be partners with Tetsu to be playing alongside with the boy that loved basketball as much as he did. Aomine questioned his own lack of confidence in Tetsu's words. He questioned why he was being so uptight about it; he wondered why he cared so much about whether Tetsu would be his partner and his shadow. He pondered and pondered and yet received no real answer from his inner self.

"If that is what Aomine-kun wishes then I will promise and I will take a vow if that would make you believe me" Kuroko said firmly.

A new found warmness filled the heart of Aomine. He felt happy for the first time not in a game. He felt complete, although Tetsu would only be his shadow, he was glad that this promise, no, this vow could be made and neither of them would go back upon it. He was optimistic, painfully optimistic about a bright future with Tetsu, a future where they would be together for years on end. "Please" Aomine whispered.

Kuroko nodded, taken back by both the insecurities Aomine was showing but also by the politeness of his light. "I promise Daiki"

Aomine's eyes widened at the call of his companion, never in his life would he expect that Tetsu would willingly say his first name out loud. "Thank you" he smiled, finally satisfied with the answer and outcome. "Come, Tetsu, let's go" grabbing his tray full of empty food he placed it into the trash and the tray back while Kuroko simply threw out his cup. Draping his arm around the smaller boy once again, Aomine marveled at the situation; it was as if he was dreaming.

Suddenly, an idea popped up into his mind and it spread like a virus. (**) The darker teen stopped abruptly in the middle of the rather empty street. It was late.

"Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked curiously as he was unable to get a good look at the expression on his light's face.

"Tetsu… tell me something… when you said 'whether on the court or not' what did you mean by that?" Aomine looked at the bluenette with a pair of pleading eyes.

"Aomine…-kun…" He whispered. "I meant…" Kuroko looked down at the concrete, before a rather large hand wrapped his self around the chin of the bluenette. It was then that Kuroko was forced to stare at the face of Aomine… his light… his partner.

"Answer" Aomine's voice was both demanding and gentle, silently pleading for answer that he hoped it to be.

"…" Kuroko, nonetheless, remained absolutely silent. Never has he been garrulous, always taciturn… he was never the center of attention and yet now, he was forced to stare into a pair of pleading amber orbs asking him an all important question. "I'm not sure… I just meant that if you wanted…" he drifted into silence, wondering if he had gone too far. He wondered if his out of control heart would give up at any point now. He wondered why he said those words in the first place. He wondered if those feelings that he tried so hard to cover up were now surfacing or rather have already surfaced.

Aomine was also kind to him. Aomine always encouraged him. Aomine always supported his. Aomine was everything… if weren't for him… Kuroko's courage and determination would have dissipated ages ago. And yet he was here… with the person that had helped him through so much asking a sincere question… and he was unable to provide an answer. He was pathetic. Fighting against the grip on his chin, Kuroko looked away from those pleading orbs. He wanted to escape.

"Tetsu… don't hate me for this… remember your promise" Aomine whispered quietly before tightening his grip of his companion's chin rather harshly and closed the distance before their lips. Pulling back slightly after the abrupt contact, the darker teen hesitated. He didn't want to destroy their close bond and yet he couldn't resist those lips that seemed to tempt him to the last degree. Aomine pressed his lips against his shadow's. Enjoy and savoring the light pressure against his own, and the cold and incredibly soft lips of his Tetsu. It was nothing more than a few seconds of lips pressed against lips before Aomine pulled away and let go of Kuroko's chin. To his surprise, the bluenette didn't step away or push him away or even call him aho…

Kuroko remained silent and stoic, already finished in masking his surprise and utter joy. He chose to remain silent and instead stared into the amber orbs that were no longer filled with sadness and pleads. "I won't… I'll see you tomorrow…" he whispered simply before leaving a stunned Aomine behind.

Tetsu didn't deny him… Tetsu wanted to see him again… remember that this tomorrow was a Sunday. Tetsu wanted to… A wild smile formed on Aomine's lips as sheer happiness and content filled his heart.

Maybe… just maybe they were going along on the right path.

* * *

**Author's Note**

****OOOO SEE WHAT I DID THERE?  
* Aho means stupid and Kagami's nickname at times is Bakagami so in one of the like fan mail questions someone asked if Aomine can be called Ahomine... I thought it was clever LOL  
** SEE WHAT I DID THERE that Inception reference

incase you'all dont know... the protagonist says once an idea is planted it spreads like a virus... (NOT QUOTING... havent watched it that many times LOL)

but yeah... ermm watch out for those references... i will always put a star next to them so you'all can know me better


	2. Shattered Promises

**Author's Note**

****AINT LATE LOL  
SO LONG :P  
but this is acutally a two mini part in one part

includes: Not Yet and Shattered Promises

SO ENJOY THIS now its technically a four shot...  
OH RAPE IN THIS SO ITS GRAPHIC ^.^

* * *

**Not a Fairy Tale **

What they had is no long there, broken beyond repair.

Their promise shattered into pieces, threatening to cut either if an attempted reconciliation is to be made.

Faith and self interests have forced them apart.

It's too late now… too late for a fairytale ending.

**Not Yet**

_His lips quivered ever so slightly as he stared at the departing figure. The mop of light blue hair that slowly drifted further and further away from him gradually disappeared from his vision field. He reached out desperately, he wanted to grab the smaller boy by the shoulders and shake some sense into him. He wanted to cry and beg for the other to stay. He wanted to remind him of the promises they shared._

_ He wanted him to feel the guilt._

_ He wanted him to feel the misery and pain as he felt now. _

All of this was nothing more than a pigment of his imagination. All of this were only things replayed in scenarios if his Tetsu actually told him that he was leaving. All of this would've no doubt prompted outbursts followed by tears if he had met Tetsu following his departure.

But that wasn't the case, not even close.

Aomine had found out about Tetsu's departure through none other than Akashi's address to the team.

Aomine had felt betrayal, regret and so many other emotions when he heard those words.

Aomine wanted to cry and break that solid composure of his. He wanted to do so many things and yet he didn't. He wanted to make Tetsu stay as his shadow forever. He wanted the shattered pieces of their relationship back.

And yet he did nothing to try and mitigate the situation.

Not a single phone call to his companion.

Not a single text to his teammate.

Not a single visit to the home of his shadow.

Not a single goodbye to this _former_ lover.

A single teardrop fell from the blurred amber orbs as regrets poured through his head. It had been a week since Tetsu's departure. It had been a week since the Generation of Miracles secured for their third consecutive championship. It had been a week since their unofficial breakup.

The teen leaned against the wall of his bedroom and sighed as a new wave of misery washed over him. A tanned arm covered its owner's face as the skin soon was dripping with tears of sheer melancholy. Aomine's lips quivered as his sobs grew louder and louder. "Why didn't you say something" he whimpered, biting down on his lips in an attempt to control his wild emotions. "Wh—why?" he choked through sobs, succumbing once again to the sheer trauma of the events of the last week. "Tetsu… Tetsu… why didn't you say something when something was wrong? WHY?" he screamed the last bit, a yell of sheer desperation that he believed would be the fate of the rest of his life.

Sucking in a painful breath the tanned teen continued to voice his own thoughts. "Did I really mean nothing to you?" he whispered as the sobs quieted down and eerie silence filled the dark bedroom. It was as if the dark had engulfed him… took him in whole and refused to let go.

_Why did you leave… why did you not tell me anything?... weren't we lovers? _

It was the unspoken string of questions where the answers were as obvious as Kuroko's emotions, practically non-existent or at least uninterruptable.

Aomine had felt the same way when he first heard the news… but as the week went on; an ominous idea began to infect his mind. Like a virus, it spread throughout his mind like wild fire.(*) By the end of the week, it began to become painfully obvious to Aomine in his disillusioned mind that he meant nothing to Tetsu.

The dark skinned teen managed to convince himself that Tetsu left because he never meant anything to the younger boy in the beginning. He was convinced that those promises were nothing pretty words that were intended (and succeeded) in enticing him into the shadow's web of deception.

He felt betrayed.

He felt useless.

He felt tenuous.

A few silent teardrops rolled down the tanned visage as its owner gently closed his eyes and let much needed rest and slumber wash over his mind. "Tetsu" he whispered one last time. "You liar" Aomine whispered quietly as sheer angry took over his grieving state. His eyes snapped open as this next stage of depression began.

"You promised…" he whispered bitterly.

"_I, Tetsuya Kuroko will be your shadow and I will make you the number one player in all of Japan. Wherever you are your shadow will follow. Whether it be on the court or not. We're partners in this game." _

That promise, that lie played over and over again in the dark haired teen's mind. It shattered his beliefs regarding his Tetsu. It shattered their world together. It shattered their relationship. And more importantly, it shattered the future they would've had… both on the court and off.

Clenching his fists on the ground beneath him, Aomine tried his best to suppress his feelings of pure enmity. Kuroko Tetsuya was the only person he ever trusted with every inch of his being and yet he was hit in the face with cold, hard betrayal and defeat. Closing his eyes bitterly, the tanned teen let much needed slumber cover his soul for the second time in a matter of minutes.

"_Tetsuuuuu~" the older teen called out as he spotted his shadow waiting for him at their designated location. He casually draped an arm over the smaller boy's shoulders and urged him to walk forward. "Ne~ Tetsu where do you want to go for our date?"_

_The darker teen chuckled slightly with amusement as his companion's usually pale and stoic faced flushed with embarrassment. "Aomine-kun please don't say it like that" the smaller boy whispered quietly. _

"_Tetsu, then what else would I call it?" the dark blue haired teen whined. And when he didn't receive an answer, a sheepish grin returned to his visage. "Thought so, anyways, where would you like to go?" _

"_I don't know…" Kuroko whispered quietly._

"_What's wrong?" Aomine asked, to him, it was as clear as day that there was something bothering his Tetsu._

"…" _Kuroko hesitated in his response as he casted his blue orbs downwards. _

"_You can tell me anything" Aomine insured, rubbing boy's shoulders for emphasis. _

"_Today's my birthday" the younger teen whispered in an barely audible voice._

"_EH?"The ace of Teiko shrieked in surprise, his arm lifted itself off of Kuroko's shoulders as his legs halted to a stop. "WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING? I would've had something planned" _

"_Please don't worry about it Aomine-kun, I never liked the attention."_

_Chuckling in response to Kuroko's comment, Aomine patted the boy's head affectionately; it was so like Kuroko to say something like that. "Tell you what Tetsu, you're just going to have to live with that attention for a day" _

"…" _a pair of icy blue eyes stared the smiling visage looking directly at him. He let his lips lift up to a small smile and nodding slightly. "Let's go to the amusement park" _

_Amber orbs widened a bit and shock departed and a smile once again took over the visage of the darker teen. "I never would've guessed that's where you wanted to go but sure!" he beamed slightly before grabbing the pale boy's hand and leading him towards a metro station. _

_It was that day that they shared their second, more intimate kiss. And the situation couldn't have been triter._

_The pair had boarded the Ferris wheel upon Aomine's request._

"_Tetsu…" the tanner teen whispered quietly as he held Kuroko's chin gently and affectionately. He stared into those icy blue eyes. He stared into orbs that seemed so blank and yet so full of emotion. A slight flush was noticeable on the boy's cheeks. Aomine grinned at the thought of that. He grinned at the thought of being able to make Tetsu blush. Ignore the flips and knots within his own stomach, he maintained his own composure and pressed his lips firmly as those of his shadow. Savoring the feeling of Tetsu's seemingly ice cold lips, the gentle pressure against Tetsu's lips drove the taller teen wild._

_He licked his companion's bottom lips slowly and deliberately. He wanted to taste more of this drug that was known as Kuroko Tetsuya. Aomine wanted him, all of him._

_Although entrance was eventually granted, it took a while. To a point where Aomine was nervous about initiating the more intimate contact._

_Kuroko's lips parted just the slightest bit as he tilted his head back, a silent sign that he was granting a wish, a silent signal to continue. Aomine complied. He pushed his wet muscle in the cavern of his shadow. Exploring every groove and edge of Tetsu's mouth, he wanted to memorize it, moreover, he wanted to savor this kiss as long as their breaths would allow. Brushing his tongue against Kuroko's, Aomine grew complacent as a quiet moan escape the mouth of the otherwise unexpressive teen. Aomine continued to rub his tongue against that of his companion's courting it into a dance. However, soon enough a lack of oxygen forced the pair apart as a single strand of saliva connected the pair for a second more. _

_Aomine grinned as he noticed the flushed visage of his companion, now growing smug sought to capture Kuroko's flustered lips once again only to be pushed aside. "We're here" Kuroko whispered as the Ferris wheel came to a gradual stop. _

_ Pouting slightly, the older teen accepted the fact that there was a limit and Tetsu was still Tetsu… attention certainly did not float his boat. _

Amber orbs blinked quickly as their orb attempted to adjust to the sudden change in lighting. A grim smile formed upon the drowsy teen's visage.

Aomine smiled bitterly as he recalled their second kiss. He wanted it all back. He wanted his shadow… he was now willing to forgive. He was willing to do whatever necessary to gain his one love in life back. All previous hatred for the boy dissipated as pure affection took over his mind. It was to the extreme (**)… Aomine's affection of the smaller boy that was never meant to be anything more than a shadow, and yet, there it was. A shadow was over shinning a light, a shadow bringing a light down instead of reinforcing it.

Aomine was more than willing to forgive… even after the feelings of betrayal…

The tanned teen admits that he was betrayed. He admits that he was treated for granted. He admits that perhaps he was meant nothing to the only person he has ever love.

But still… that dream… those experiences he felt can't mean nothing right?

But still even if they meant nothing to his Tetsu… he was willing to forgive… moreover, he was willing to give up anything… _anything_ for his Tetsu.

In his heart he knew that there could be something more.

Their relationship is not shattered beyond repair, not yet.

**Shattered Promises **

And so the summer passed by.

And so the new school year began.

Scrambling to apply to high school after the disappearance of Kuroko, feeling little to worry about his future high school, the basketball ace simply applied to the school that was most convenient. In a busy part of Tokyo, close to many apartments available for rent and more importantly, full of fast food joints.

Aomine had applied to Tōō academy, a Tokyo region school, ensuring that all five members of the generation of miracles and the sixth phantom player would one day encounter one another again on the courts. And maybe… maybe one day he'll even get to meet his Tetsu once again.

The teen moved on with his life without a hitch. Despite the occasional outbursts of overwhelming sadness, Aomine learned to live on without Tetsu. He joined Tōō academy's basketball team upon the request of Momoi, its new manager. Even without her influence the dark blue haired teen knew that he would've joined… just for that slim chance to meet his shadow once again.

It was that motivation that drove him to join.

It was that sole reason that allowed him to attend practice once or twice a week.

He didn't want to regress and become dimmer.

He wanted to shine brightly for his shadow.

He wanted to grow to show his Tetsu that he made a mistake.

_Since… the brighter the light is… the darker the shadow would be_

And so his life went on… bit by bit… he survived, just barely.

When the slightest word of a phantom player joining Teiko high school made its way to Momoi then to Aomine, a thousand thoughts and scenarios ran through the ace's mind. It was his chance, his chance to take Tetsu back.

He bombarded the pink haired manager of the Tōō academy basketball team. And when he learned that Seirin was an unknown school whose basketball club was formed a mere two years ago, he left practice immediately.

Retreating back into the comfort of his own apartment he pondered the same question he had asked himself a few months ago. _Why?_

That Seirin can't do anything to benefit his Tetsu. After all, the shadow needs a bright light to shine through. A shadow's power is dependent solely based upon its light. Tetsu's school and club was full of dim lights that can't possibly do anything to benefit his unique talent. If that was the case… then _why?_ Why would Tetsu leave the sole player with the most potential seen in years. _Why?_

Amber orbs darkened slightly as the large frame shifted towards the computer screen. Long, slender fingers tapped the keyboard with gentle yet determined force. _Kuroko Tetsuya, Seirin High school. _With one last tap of the key, Aomine waited patiently for the computer to load his search.

His eyes widened at what shinning screen.

Next to his Tetsu stood a picture of an arrogant looking red head. His name was Taiga Kagami, a first year whose talent for basketball was realized when he defeated the great Kise Ryota and Kaijo in a practice match. Or so the article said.

Aomine grinded his teeth together in an attempt to contain his anger.

He found a new light.

He abandoned me.

The basketball ace cursed the red head silently before beginning to chew on his bottom lip with intent. He was going to murder that new light of Tetsu's.

This Kagami couldn't have been anything that he was not. It wasn't possible. He was born with talent… he was a miracle for fuck's sake… so what does this Taiga Kagami have that he doesn't.

So why did Tetsu chose Kagami over him.

The wave of depression and sadness that he had thought he got over attacked his mind mercilessly. It ate away at his morals, his passion and his love for Tetsu and replaced it with sheer confusion and even enmity.

This was sheer betrayal, abandonment

And most importantly, a sign, the final signal that their relationship was over.

Aomine clenched his fists together tightly as the words on Wikipedia (***) acted as daggers to his heart. He grabbed his chest in an attempt to stop the unbearable emotional pain this was causing him. "Tetsu" he whispered bitterly.

That night he made a silent promise to himself that he will make Tetsu pay and make him realize what a heinous mistake he has made. He wanted to crush Teiko and that Kagami so hard that they would never want to play again.

It wasn't long until that faithful day arrived, in the Interhigh tournaments.

It wasn't long until he confirmed his previous theory. That Kagami was just another above average basketball loving idiot. He confirmed that when he doubled Teiko's points by the end of the match.

Grinning complacently to himself the taller and darker teen approached the Teiko locker room long after the game ended.

Just a hunch… he had a hunch that his former shadow may still be there.

The rather tan teen approached small room with caution. His ears alert to any potential sounds that would indicate the presence of that red haired idiot. Aomine swallowed a nervous lump in his throat as his heart decided to thump rather loudly against his rib cage. Trying his best to calm his nerves, he grasped the door handle quietly and turned it to open the door.

"I have been waiting for you Aomine-kun" the oh so familiar voice called out. The taller teen suppressed an urge to wrap his arms around that warmth which he craved; instead he took steps towards the seated boy. "Kagami-kun's light is not dim"

"Yes it is Tetsu and you know it. Your basketball still does and will always work best with mine" the elder male spoke with certainty.

"You're wrong Aomine-kun" the smaller male whispered quietly and those words were enough to stop Aomine dead in his tracks. His eyes widened a bit at the monotonous statement. His mind raced as his heart thumped wildly. "Right now… right now my basketball works best with Kagami's"

"WHAT?" Aomine screamed, his composure long forgotten. He grabbed the smaller boy by the collar of his jersey and carelessly slammed the body into a neighboring locker. The pale boy winced in response and clutched the rather large hand that firmly held his collar. "Don't you dare say that…" the darker male whispered quietly and dangerously, in a voice that borderline begging.

"Our ways are no longer compatible"

Amber orbs widened, His mind blown to pieces (****). That Tetsu, the one person he gave two shits about was candidly denying the existence of their relationship.

The taller of the two males simply stared at the smaller companion in his grasp. He stared wide eyed at the stoic boy. His amber orbs drilled holes into that pristine visage, in search of, no, in hopes for a hint of hesitation, he found none.

"Che." Aomine spat. "So I did really mean nothing to you…" his voice cracked violently as he was barely able to speak through those words. Tears swelled within his orbs as he tried desperately to stop them from falling.

"No… Aomine-kun…" Kuroko's eyes softened a bit at the rare display of vulnerability. "That's not it…"

"Then what is it Tetsu? Why did you break our promise… break everything that we stood for" the male of the darker complexion pleaded, starring at the fragile being in front of him. His face contoured slightly as tears overflowed the banks of his orbs and flooded the male's visage. Tears streamed down the tan visage as its owner attempted and failed miserably to control their flow.

"I didn't, Aomine-kun, believe me I tried. I tried to keep our team together, our partnership together and I tried to keep…" the icy blue orbs lifted themselves to meet the gaze of amber ones. "I tried… to keep us... together. But the more I tried… the more you drifted away" Kuroko finally concluded. "I couldn't… Kagami-kun is what I longed for… he is what you once were." The smaller male's mouth felt unusually dry as he attempted to avoid the gaze of the pleading teen in front of him. "I'm sorry…" he whispered almost inaudibly. "I'm sorry… but you changed" the last three words rang through the empty locker room with an eerie vigor.

The taller male swallowed nervously as he stared at his Tetsu once again, questioning if he had truly heard the boy right. Slowly and gradually he let go of Tetsu's jersey and allowed him to land on his feet. _Kagami-kun is what I longed for… he is what you once were. _Those words stabbed him repeated in the heart and slapped him repeatedly across his face and ego. Those words were an elegy… a goodbye…. To their shattered relationship. His hunches were right… Kagami was his replacement and now Tetsu preferred that overly confidently idiot over him. "Tetsu…" he whispered as he simply while staring wild eyed at the mop of light blue hair trying to leave. "NO!" the tanner teen practically screamed as he grabbed the paler boy's wrist violently. Without much thought, he threw the smaller boy on to the cold ground of the locker room.

"Aomine-kun… please stop" Kuroko protested as his former partner hovered above him. "It's over… we're over" he said with a hint of bitterness.

"NO! No… I won't let you go" the elder boy wrapped his arms around the male, burying his head in the crook of his former shadow's neck. He inhaled the intoxicating scent that was Kuroko.

"Aomine-kun… please stop it" his former shadow whispered in that voice, forever monotonous, forever reminding him that he is now forgotten.

"WHY? Why is he better than me?" the taller teen practically screamed with frustration.

"…." the so called phantom player lowered his head slightly. It was moments like these that he actually wished he was a ghost. This has become a far more uncomfortable and strenuous encounter than he had anticipated; finally, the phantom responded "He loves it…"

"Wh-wha-t?"

"Basketball…" the pale blue orbs closed themselves gently in an attempt to avoid the expression he knew Aomine would develop.

"I-… Tetsu… I can become that old Daiki again" He still pleaded, his amber orbs blinked furiously as he anxiously awaited an answer.

Kuroko shook his head slightly, immediately, defeat washed over his companion. "We can never return to what we once were"

"You liar… you son of a-" the tanner teen stopped short of completing his sentence. Slowly he lifted himself from the position he previously was in. Instead of getting off of the smaller boy, Aomine chose to hover over the familiar body. "You lied… you betrayed me… you promised that you would be my shadow… but now… now you want to throw all that away?" Aomine asked no one in particular. Blinking away a few final tears, he spoke with sheer determination. "You will pay"

The usually pale and stoic orbs filled with shock and fear before Kuroko had even a change to protest or ask for his former light's true intentions a pair of lips covered his with bruising force. The current situation and position that the smaller male was in finally sunk in. The large of the two had firmly pinned him beneath his two legs, allowing him minimal mobility and no escape.

"S-mphhhtt" Kuroko's protests were stopped by a pair of lips that sealed against his own again with even greater force. The tanner male licked the other's lips quickly, fervent about tasting his former shadow once again. When entrance was frankly denied by the paler boy, frustration clouded the mind of the ace; instead Aomine chose to bite down on the younger boy's lips rather harshly, earning a gasp that provided the elder male with a chance to once again explore the cavern that he had once memorized.

_Shit_

_ No_

_ No_

His mind told him to stop, told him to stop being monster. But he couldn't.

Shoving his tongue into the younger boy's mouth, he forcibly sucked on the tongue of his companion, in an attempt to coax it into a battle. Ignoring the small hands trying to push his rather large chest away, he firmly held his position and snaked a hand beneath the Seirin jersey of his former shadow. Marveling at the smoothness of Tetsu's skin, the darker male lifted the material of the jersey. "MPHTT" protests from the smaller boy beneath him were simply ignored. The elder male pressed his body flush against the younger's. He finally chose to let go of the other's lips, enjoying the flustered expression displayed on Kuroko's visage. Aomine smirked wildly and lifted the boy's jersey over his head.

"STOP!" his former shadow screamed as loud as his voice would allow. "STOP IT" Amber orbs blinked in surprise as he realized the significance of the situation. Tetsu was denying him. Aomine blinked away the surprise as anger washed over his mind.

"No, Tetsu, I'm going to show you what it means to break a promise" the already tanned visage of the elder male darkened significantly.

Both males knew exactly where the situation was going, both knew of the imminent doom. Both knew that what Aomine wanted he got… it was a matter of whether he _chose _to stop.

Aomine stared into the same icy blue orbs that were once stoic, grinning slightly to himself as he caught just a glimpse of fear as the smaller boy attempted to inch away from the menacing light. "Che." the ace spat out of sheer amusement. He enjoyed seeing Tetsu like this… with some emotion on his face. He watched contently as he Kuroko clutched his discarded jersey close to his chest in an attempt to cover the expose skin. "Tetsu… don't be shy now… I'm sure that new light of yours already did everything" Aomine spat out the last few syllables of his sentence.

"No… no… that's not…" the paler boy stuttered and shuttered slightly as his back came in contact with cold metal. He shuttered at the sudden exposure to the frigidity but also in anticipation of what was to come.

"…" The taller male casted his eyes towards the milky complexion peaking through the discarded jersey, a hint of animalistic desire flashed in his orbs. He approached the smaller boy with caution, he grinned as he latched his lips onto pale lips of his former shadow. Sucking slightly on the boy's lower lip he grinned as the struggling shadow seemed to lose his fighting spirit. His Tetsu simply sat there, ready to take whatever he was going to through at him.

_Too can play it that way _

Aomine thought to himself as he pried the smaller boy's lips open with his wet muscle. Pushing inside slowly but deliberately he explored the wet cavern of his former shadow with new found fervor. His tongue rubbed against every sensitive spot he remembered and retraced every groove he had missed months ago. Tetsu was still Tetsu… even though Tetsu claims that he has. That's wrong… this boy in his arms is still the same whether he believes it or not. He rubbed his tongue against the underside of his companion; the action earned him a low groan. It was as if he was trying to convince himself that Tetsu was still his.

The taller male leaned back slightly, breaking their intimate kiss, and stared at the flushed visage of the phantom player. His brows furrowed as the strand of saliva that connected them together broke… almost as if it was signaling the end of their relationship. Aomine cursed the thought and shook his head slightly for emphasis. "Fuck this" he cursed as the latched his lips on the nape of Kuroko's neck.

Biting down harshly, the taller male savored the gasp that escaped the paler boy's throat. He lapped his tongue over the newly formed wounds and savored the irony taste that entered his mouth. "Ah…" the normally taciturn boy gasped as he felt the same sinful tongue biting and sucking at his most sensitive spot. "sto..p" he groaned weakly.

"…" the quiet plead stopped Aomine and his administrations for a second, just a split second. "No." he said firmly. He felt his companion's head lean against the locker in defeat. "I can't"

Two large tanned hands grabbed the smaller visage between them. The ace enjoyed the contrasting skin tones that existed before the light and shadow.

Ironic really.

Amber orbs stared into desolate blue ones.

Amber orbs closed gently as he placed a gentle touch against the forehead of his companion. As an apology for what he was about to do.

The taller male let his hands drift towards the chest of the younger male. His hand gently lowered itself from the smaller visage and stopped when it reached a perked nibble. He pinched it harshly before lowering his head and bit down harshly. "AH!" the smaller boy gasped out in surprise. "Ngh…" he groaned as the tan male began to suck and nibble at the protrusion of the skin. "Stop…" the shadow protested weakly.

"Why?" The taller male whispered as he let go of the skin beneath him, choosing to instead nibbling his way to the boy's navel.

"ngh…"

"You seem to be enjoying this" using his free hand, Aomine grabbed the bulge settling between the smaller boy's legs.

"AH!" he screamed out at the sudden friction. "Sto-ngh… STOP!" Kuroko protested once again just as the tanned hand began to massage it through the fabric of his shorts and boxers.

"Why? Why is he better than me? Aomine whispered bitterly.

"…" biting down on his lips slightly, the phantom player resisted another moan threatening to escape his throat as those sinful fingers skillfully messaged his growing erection. "N..o.. ahh… that's not… ngh.. it" he managed to say through gasps of pleasure. "Kagami-kun-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT NAME IN FRONT OF ME!" the tanner teen snapped as he immediately stopped his administrations and proceeded to rip off his shadow's boxers and basketball shorts in one swiftly. He stared at his former teammate's erection and grinned. "I'll teach you watch happens when you break promises"

Carelessly, the ace discarded his own pants and boxes while letting go of his shadow. Standing upright, the taller male harshly grabbed his former shadow by the hair, tilting it back to meet his very own erection. "Stop…" the smaller boy in his grasp pleaded.

"Suck" it was a draconian demand. Kuroko didn't need to be told twice, the murderous intent that linger in his voice frightened him. Thus, he complied. Tentatively the phantom player licked the tip of his light's cock, causing him to hiss in pleasure. Without a second thought, Aomine pushed the blue mop of hair towards his erect member, forcing the smaller boy to take it in whole. "Fuck… Tetsu" the male moan at the heat that engulfed his member, "Don't you fucking stop." Using his hands to guide his shadow's head he groaned in response.

The smaller male lapped his tongue around the underside of the member in an attempt to suppress his gag reflex, causing the taller of the two to buck his hips forwards violently. "Fuck..mhmm" he groaned loudly as he began to thrust into suspecting mouth.

"Mmpphht" the other male's protests were muffled by the consistent jerking of his hips.

"Stop." The tanner male commanded. Kuroko sighed in relief as he felt the grip on his hair loosen. The taller male dropped down to level of his former shadow's visage as he placed a chaste kiss on the seemingly addictive lips. "Sorry…" he whispered. The shadow's eyes widened as he realized the double meaning of those words. He felt something press against his entrance as he screwed his eyes shut. Suddenly without warning, his light sheathed himself in _whole._

The smaller male threw his head back in response to the sudden intrusion, mouthing a silent scream, he bite down on his lips hard enough to draw blood. His eyes opened and widened as his visage contoured to display sheer agony. Tears swelled up within his blue orbs as the emotion of surprise was overtaken by pain. "Kahhh…" the boy whimpered slightly as his body failed to adjust to the intrusive object.

"I'm sorry" the taller male whispered once again before hooking the same pair of pale legs over his shoulders. His hips bucked in respond to being surrounding by such intense heat. "But you deserve this" the ace said firmly before beginning to violent thrust inside of the smaller boy.

"Ahhh!" the smaller boy screamed out in pain as the intrusion began to move causing more friction and tears to build up. He could feel himself being ripped apart from the inside and blood began to lubricate his light's intrusion. The sickening sound of skin slapping against skin filled the quiet locker room. "AH! STOP!" the usually taciturn boy screamed out in pain once again.

The plea was ignored.

Tears began to stream from the pristine visage and blood tainted his otherwise white legs.

That was ignored.

Aomine kept going. He kept pounding into the smaller boy's body, one sickening slap after the other. He cursed as he felt the walls engulfed him, sucking him in deeper into his Tetsu, his shadow.

The shadow on the other hand, chose to thrust his head into the metal locker. The tears that streamed from his face meant nothing. The silent screams of pain were nothing. This Aomine-kun didn't care. This… Kuroko cried, not from the pain for the rape but from the emotional pain that this was having on him. He didn't matter.

"Tell me why" the same voice commanded as he refused to stop pounding into the same, smaller body. "TELL ME!" Aomine screamed out in frustrate as he trusted into the smaller body extremely hard, hitting a spot that caused his shadow to cry out in pleasure.

"AH!" the boy screamed screwing his eyes shut in an attempt to block out the sensation of immense pleasure. "Wh-what?"

"Why did you leave?" the taller male whimpered slightly as his tilted his cock to aim for that same spot once again.

"NGH" the smaller male moaned as he felt his prostate being hit with every thrust.

_"Why did you break our promise?" _

"_Why did you leave me?"_

_ "Why didn't you chose him?"_

The same string of questions rang through the room as the darker teen thrusted repeated into the smaller boy's body. His grip tightened impossibly hard on the milky hips of his shadow. He pressed down with bruising force as he trusted deeper and deeper into his shadow. He felt the walls that engulfed him becoming even tighter after a particularly hard thrust to his Tetsu's prostate. Instinctively, he grabbed the base of the smaller boy's cock and squeeze, preventing him from release.

"NGh… no.. "the smaller boy beneath him writhed in an attempt to overcome the obstacle.

"Not until you tell me" the ace whispered quietly as he continued to pound into the smaller boy, savoring the way the other male seemed to suck him in. Feeling the walls surrounding him tightened once more, thrusting his hips into the abused hole of his shadow he violently attacked the boy's body in an attempt to reach his own release. Aomine groaned loudly as his hips bucked involuntarily, biting down his lips lightly his continued to thrust into the boy in an attempt to ride out his orgasm, releasing his seeds into the bruised and damaged boy, stripped of his innocence.

"AH!" he screamed as the liquid entered and left his abused hole. "I left because you change Daiki" he managed to say. "I left because you weren't what I felt in love with anymore… Taiga is that now…" he said bitterly.

Pausing at the answer, he carelessly released his grip on the base of Kuroko's cock.

"AH!" the smaller boy screamed in response as his orgasm finally hit.

Aomine stared at the rather arousing site beneath him. It's over. It's officially over. He cried bitterly to himself as his pulled on his boxers and basketball shorts. His Tetsu… no Kuroko was gone.

Kuroko had moved on… and he had just raped his precious. It was all over.

"You shattered out promise Aomine-kun. I would've followed you if you allowed me. But you pushed me away. You pushed your own shadow away by not practicing. We weren't a pair...but that's because you made it that way" the smaller boy managed to say in the most stoic voice he could fester up at the moment. Despite his trembling body and spin aching he wanted his former light to know the truth… to understand that he was at fault. "Aomine-kun… you pushed me away… you shattered our promise first… not me"

"…" Aomine's eyes widened in response as tears began to stream down his face. He refused to turn around.

"But right now… Kagami is what you once were" he boy paused slightly before continuing "You were my first for everything" His Tetsu… no Kuroko whispered in a barely audible voice. A grim smile covered the pale visage of the smaller boy as he spoke those very words.

"…" the taller male refused to speak. He was afraid that his voice and mind would betray him. Instead he bursts through the locker room door leaving a trembling shadow behind. He didn't need to hear this… He didn't need to know that all this… the situation was entirely his fault. IT WASN'T

The ace attempted to control the sobs that escaped from his trembling throat. He covered his mouth with a shivering hand as tears pouring and flooded his visage.

Aomine cried a river that night.

He cried and cried like he has never cried before.

It was all over.

He couldn't stop the tears no matter how hard he tried.

Kuroko was gone…. And he was the one that averted him

He was the one that shattered their relationship beyond repair.

He cried for the memories they shared.

He cried for the shattered pieces of the promises they made.

He cried for their failed reconciliation

He cried for his ego and ways

And finally, he cried for the fairy tale ending that is now too far along a sinuous road to even see, too far away in the galaxies to even dream about.

* * *

**Author's Note**

*****OO see that INCEPTION  
**THAT'S A KHR (KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN REFERENCE) Royhei LOL

***LOL WIKIS XD my friend is a wikipedia ^.^  
**** MIND=BLOWN LOL

eh i aint good at writing tragedy/rape smut... so sorry LOL


	3. Requiem

**Author's Note**

****It's completed ^.^ although i might add a small afterword a bit later.

it's so sad T.T i think idk

man

two parts in this too.. but the second part is like a poem (elegy)

Requiem and Elegy are in this part

**OOC IN THIS WARNING!**

* * *

**Not a Fairy Tale **

What they had is no long there, broken beyond repair.

Their promise shattered into pieces, threatening to cut either if an attempted reconciliation is to be made.

Faith and self interests have forced them apart.

It's too late now… too late for a fairytale ending.

* * *

_It is not only what we do but also what we do not do that makes us accountable.- Moliere _

**Requiem **

It had been months since that day.

It had been months since…

Dark blue orbs blinked a tear away.

He found himself once again being engulfed by what seemed to be eternal darkness.

He gazes out the small window to his left, idly looking at the dimly shinning moon.

"Che." He whispered slightly, even the moon seemed to mock him. The figure's eyelashes fluttered slightly as he clenched his fists tightly together.

This déjà vu… all too familiar, the teen had lived through a period of time similar to this, when Tetsu… no… Kuroko… his former shadow left. The only difference this time was that he hardly cried. He hardly felt hatred towards the boy. He felt hatred instead towards himself.

He gritted his teeth together.

"How can I do something like that to him?" he whispered quietly.

"What am I?" he questioned himself.

"Everything is my fault" he whimpered slightly as the image of his former shadow's face flashed before him.

The difference was that this time…. This time, he knew who was a fault. He knew why the other left. He knew and understood everything.

He would've preferred it otherwise.

He would've lived on happily had he not known the truth.

And yet… he knew.

Aomine closed his eyes bitterly and gnawed at his lower lip with frustration.

He pushed Tetsu away.

He broke their promise.

He was replaced.

He hurt the only person in his life he ever gave a second thought about.

And now…. That one person was gone.

Aomine shivered slightly at the chilling surroundings, winter was approaching, he told himself.

The winter…

The tanned figure slowly leaned down to place his chin gently atop a pair of knees, closing his eyes he let out a long held breath.

There were no tears this time.

Since he didn't feel betrayed… abandoned or heartbroken.

Since he was the instigator this time around… since he did the breaking

And so Aomine felt something… something he hadn't felt since the faithful day in which he first encountered Tetsu. _Fear._

The ace was afraid… no petrified to meet Tetsu again. He was afraid of the words that would come out of his former shadow's mouth. He was afraid of the shame he would feel in face of those stoic, icy blue orbs that pierced through his mind, body and soul.

He was afraid of the expression or the lack of expression that would be displayed upon that pale visage.

And finally… he was afraid of the consequences that would follow their encounter.

Yet… he knew all of this would be inevitable. With the Winter Cup approaching it was only a matter of time before he had to face the truth…

What would Tetsu say?

What would Tetsu look like?

What would… what would those eyes convey?

Would he just ignore it? Like it never happened?

It was the same string of questions that Aomine asked himself sleepless night after sleepless night. It was the same string of questions that constantly haunted him. Rather… it was the same visage contorted in pain that haunted him every time his closed his eyes.

Aomine was in a dilemma. Part of him desperately wanted to apologize to Tetsu and beg for his forgiveness. However, another part of him wanted to run and hide forever… for as long as fate would allow.

He glanced to his right, obtusely taking note of the time. 3:30 AM. He sighed slightly before crawling into bed and allowing the same nightmare to replay over and over again in his mind.

It didn't take a genius or detective to figure out that something had happened to Aomine.

The ace showed up to practice more than often, during some weeks, he would manage to not even miss one. However, it was during those practices that his team mates realized the state of his mind. He played vigorously, fiercely and dangerously. He took out his frustration on the courts… and if that wasn't enough he took it out on others.

Aomine's reputation for being a rebel, a maverick grew dramatically. He was often found covered in bruises, scars while his opponents were less fortunate.

Not only that… the usually playfully arrogant ace lost his smile and charisma. His visage changed to that of a stoic being, unknown to the pleasures of life.

All of which was because of one person.

"Dai-chan" a soft voiced called.

"…." Aomine looked to his left and sighed slightly. "What is it?"

"Seirin is going to an osen… I thought our team would tag along… you know before our rematch at the Winter Cup that's coming up soon"

"…" dark blue orbs widened slightly at the coincidence, before closing themselves gently.

"If Dai-chan doesn't want to go… I understand… I just wanted to tell you that's all. We'll be leaving this Saturday morning at 9" a flash of pink hair entered and left his peripheral vision.

"Che. This soon?" the ace thought out loud before packing up his gym bag and departed to home.

Here was the same dilemma again.

To meet him or to _run away. _

Pursing his lips in face of confusion, the teen absent mindedly entered his dark apartment.

"Tetsu…" dropping his bag into the corner of his room, he flopped carelessly onto his bed. "Tetsu…Che." Chuckling bitterly, he flung an arm over his tanned visage. "You won't even believe what you turn me into" his lips quivered slightly as the syllables barely escaped from his lips. Quiet, controlled sobs echoed throughout the room. The already morose atmosphere turned desolate as the ace tears flowed uncontrollably.

It was _his_ fault

He destroyed _his_ Tetsu

He shattered _their _relationship beyond repair

And yet he still didn't want to let go.

He didn't want to believe that it was over.

He wasn't ready to let the requiem begin.

Not yet.

Biting his bottom lip, he reached out with a tanned hand, groping the bed for the discarded cell phone. Staring at the dimly lit screen, his fingers slowly typed a message.

_I'll be there in front of the gym. _

Slowly and deliberately, he pressed _send. _

"I just can't let it end like this" he whispered quietly.

And so the week passed, much to his dismay, the anxiety only increased. As the days passed by, Aomine has lost count of just how many times he had played out the situation in his head. He pondered, rehearsed and prepared himself mentally for whatever responds he was going to get.

And soon enough… fate has brought them back together.

Crossing his hands behind his neck, Aomine walked towards the gym with a small bag slung over his shoulder. Glancing at his wrist for time, he silently sighed as he realized he was an hour early. This is the first and last time… he thought to himself as he sat atop the stairs leading to the gymnasium.

"I knew Dai-chan would come early" a voice called out just as the male took a seat on the staircase.

Aomine glanced curiously at the speaking female. "Momoi…" he whispered. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Because I wanted to talk to Dai-chan" the teen smiled and sat besides the basketball ace. "You know… you can tell me... what has been bothering you…" she whispered quietly, unsurely, a hint of fear echoing through her voice as she awaited an answer.

"It's nothing…" the taller male whispered as he torn his gaze from his childhood friend's concerned visage.

"I know it's about Tetsu… I've known for a long time… that's why when you texted me that you were coming… I was sure that you would be here early…" A pair of crimson orbs (*) stared at the back of the bluenette's head. "Look… Dai-chan… I don't know what happened… but Tetsu… he isn't the type to hold a grudge… especially against you…" she smiled morosely. She loved Tetsu, but for the longest time, she had known that his heart belonged to Dai-chan… whether he realized it or not. Three years of basketball together creates a bond that would not be shattered easily.

"Che." Aomine chuckled bitterly at his childhood friend's attempt to provide solace for his shattered spirits. "You don't understand…" he whimpered slightly. Feeling the urge to cry, to release all the upheld emotions, the teen swallowed a large lump in his throat. He suppressed that very feeling. His composure… was not going to crack… not in front of Momoi.

"I'll try to…" her visage softened as she felt the composure of the teen besides her cracking ever so slightly. "Dai-chan… we've been friends since we were kids… I think if there is anyone here that would understand you best… that person would be me."

"…" Momoi watched silently as Aomine pondered the thought. Even with his back turned towards her… Momoi could read every single one of the male's emotions. _Every single one. _

The pink haired teen knew for a fact that Aomine was going to falter today; it was just a matter of time.

And so she waited, enduring through the eerie silence, and sighed in relief as the bluenette turned around to face her. "It's okay" she whispered hortatively.

"It's my fault…" Aomine began but stopped midway. Remembering the silence promise he made to himself just moments ago… he swallowed his tears, fears and pent up frustration

It's not her business.

I don't deserve her sympathy.

I don't _deserve_ it

The ace bit down harshly on his already bruised lower lip and clenched his fists together. He tried his best to not break down… for Momoi's sake…for the sake of what remnants of pride he has left. "It's nothing" he whispered against the tears… against his sorrow.

"Okay…" his companion whispered. She saw it. That gesture, that look, that sorrow in the dark blue orbs she knew. She knew what the ace was thinking. His melancholy expression conveyed sheer defeat. She knew everything. Sighing silently to herself, she vowed not to touch upon this sensitive subject. Her Tetsu was forgiving… but when the severity of the situation was… was _this_. The chance that their relationship would return to what it once was minuscule, to say the least. "You don't have to say anything" she glanced reassuringly into the deep cerulean orbs. Her heart cringed at the pain and misery that was so clearly displayed.

She had never seen Aomine this upset.

She didn't like that expression one bit.

It didn't suite Dai-chan.

Momoi shook her head slightly. Glancing once again at the sullen visage of her childhood friend she put up her happiness, most cheerful smile. "Good luck today, Dai-chan!"

Aomine's orbs widened slightly at the expression of sheer encouragement and support. A small curve of his lips broke out.

She knew.

"Che." The bluenette said quietly. "What is there you don't know?" he whispered inaudibly.

"The van is here!" the manager of the basketball team gestured towards a small van just pulling up to the gym. "The ride is about two hours long so let's get on first!"

The tan teen followed the trail of bright pink hair into the rather small van, ducking slightly; the ace passed through the door slumped onto a seat. He gazed out the window mindlessly as he watched members of his team arriving, conversing and laughing.

_Tetsu. _

Aomine allowed his lids to close for the briefest second as he chose to relive the past… a past where he and Tetsu had a future together. A past that now seems to be a dream and nothing more.

A small, faint smile rose to the teen's lips as memories what used to be poured through his mind.

What could've been a fairy tale ending.

"Dai-chan, we're here" a soft voice called out.

Aomine furrowed his brows and blink furiously to the sudden change in light. "huh?" he whispered quietly as he brought forth a tanned arm in an attempt to block out the intruding light.

"We got stuck in traffic… but its okay. It's only around noon right now" the pink haired teen smiled warmly as she urged the ace to get up from his seated position. "I never seen Dai-chan sleeping so peacefully... must've had a good dream ne?"

Aomine chuckled slightly as he recalled his dream. "Yeah, you could say that" grabbing his bag, the ace exited the small van.

"Seirin will be arriving later in the evening, we should check in first though"

The taller male nodded in response as he followed the departing figure in to the osen.

"Seirin will arrive at 7… so until then do whatever" Momoi smiled as she closed the door to the ace's room.

Flopping lazily on to his just made bed, Aomine set the alarm on his phone to 6:30. "Maybe all those sleepless nights are finally catching up to me" the teen said out loud as a new wave of sleepiness washed over his mind.

"_Tetsuuuuu~" the older teen called out as he spotted his shadow waiting for him at their designated location. He casually draped an arm over the smaller boy's shoulders and urged him to walk forward. "Ne~ Tetsu where do you want to go for our date?"_

"_Today's my birthday" the younger teen whispered in an barely audible voice._

"_EH?"The ace of Teiko shrieked in surprise, his arm lifted itself off of Kuroko's shoulders as his legs halted to a stop. "WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING? I would've had something planned" _

"_Please don't worry about it Aomine-kun, I never liked the attention."_

"…" _a pair of icy blue eyes stared the smiling visage looking directly at him. He let his lips lift up to a small smile and nodding slightly. "Let's go to the amusement park" _

_The pair had boarded the Ferris wheel upon Aomine's request._

"_Tetsu…" the tanner teen whispered quietly as he held Kuroko's chin gently and affectionately. He stared into those icy blue eyes. He stared into orbs that seemed so blank and yet so full of emotion. A slight flush was noticeable on the boy's cheeks. Aomine grinned at the thought of that. He grinned at the thought of being able to make Tetsu blush. Ignore the flips and knots within his own stomach, he maintained his own composure and pressed his lips firmly as those of his shadow. Savoring the feeling of Tetsu's seemingly ice cold lips, the gentle pressure against Tetsu's lips drove the taller teen wild._

_He licked his companion's bottom lips slowly and deliberately. He wanted to taste more of this drug that was known as Kuroko Tetsuya. Aomine wanted him, all of him._

_Aomine grinned as he noticed the flushed visage of his companion, now growing smug sought to capture Kuroko's flustered lips once again only to be pushed aside. "We're here" Kuroko whispered as the Ferris wheel came to a gradual stop. _

Memories…

Nothing more…

The male opened his dark cerulean orbs to the unpleasant light and obnoxious sound of his alarm. Rubbing his eyes harshly with the back of his hand, Aomine reluctantly crawled out of bed. Reaching for his phone, he glanced at the time, 6:35. Sighing silently to himself, he tried his best to calm his racing heart.

25 more minutes… the ace swallowed a large lump in his throat as he desperately tried to think of something besides Tetsu or their fated encounter.

"Shit…" he cursed to himself as he quietly grabbed a towel and headed for the baths. "Might as well take one before they get here" he thought out loud as he quickly entered the lobby.

Sinking into the heated waters of the osen, Aomine relaxed into the warmth. Trying his best to melt away this anxiety, fear and apprehension, he sighed, realizing that it was no avail to do so. Losing slight track of time, the tanned teen let his mind wonder for a bit, but never allowed it to digress too far from the topic of Tetsu.

He played the scenario over in his imagination.

He prepared his mind for the best.

He prepared his heart for the worst.

Standing up, the tanned figure wrapped his lower body loosely with a towel and headed back out. "…" he was silent as he took deliberately steps towards his room. He quickly dried his hair and threw on a t-shirt and basketball shorts. "He'll… be arriving soon" he said to no one in particular. Standing into the tanned visage in the mirror, the ace stood in place, perfectly still, fixated on the stoic mask he had put up. "…Tetsu…" he whispered one more time before leaving the room once again.

The tanned figure stopped midway to the osens. He heard… that voice. The voice that belonged to none other than Tetsu's new light, the same obnoxious laugh echoed throughout the corridor, it irked him to no end. Aomine clenched his fists together as he struggled to keep his composure. Taking shelter behind a wall, he silently watched as the first year, dynamic duo entered the osen. His heart jumped to his throat as he caught sight of the familiar boy clad in white. His icy blue locks… his posture… his voice all struck home for Aomine.

The pair reminded Aomine of what they once were.

What they once were, once upon a time…

And so he waited, like a predator stalking his prey, only time, the exact positions of predator and prey were unclear. Aomine felt anxious, fear and tension. He wanted to rip that thumping heart right of his chest. He wanted to just live on… free of the haunting memories. And yet his heart, refused to let go.

He refused to let go.

Dark cerulean orbs watched intently as the duo stepped out of the osen. His former shadow, his Tetsu never had a liking for hot environments. It was no surprise that even a few minutes inside the heat took a toll on his delicate body.

Aomine watched as his Tetsu leaned against his new light for support. He watched as the boy laid down on the bench. He watched as that new light fail to retrieve his former shadow's favorite drink. The tanned teen quickly stepped into a side corridor towards yet another vending machine. Placing the 100 yen into the small coin hole, he pressed the button on his lower right hand side. A loud clang was heard as the metal can made contact with the dispenser.

He grabbed the ice cold can and approached the immobile boy.

His steps were deliberate, quiet and yet he was determined. Despite the erratic beating of his heart, despite the flush rising to his visage, despite every emotion he felt, Aomine forced his feet to move.

_Left, right, left right. _

He sucked in an almost painful breath, his heart contoured in face of the profile of his former shadow; he attempted to calm his breath. Stretching out his right hand, he gentle placed down the can of pocari next to the resting boy.

"Here." He whispered despite his fear that his voice would fail him.

"Ah, thank you so much" the smaller teen whispered.

Aomine quickly turned his attention to the vending machine that was placed conveniently placed besides the shadow.

"Aomine… kun" the same voice whispered, sending shudders down the taller male's spine.

"…" Aomine remained silent. He kept his back facing towards Tetsu; he tried his best to calm his out of control heart. He tried his best to keep whatever was left of his composure.

"Aomine-kun, we should talk" the light blue haired boy said quietly.

"…"

"I know Aomine-kun has a room here, we can talk there" the smaller boy concluded. Despite his calm tone, Aomine could sense a demand, an or else, in that tone. Silently, he obeyed. His legs moved back down the corridor. He stopped at the front of his room, a silent gesture of an invitation in.

Kuroko slowly opened the door and stepped into the dark room. "You can sit... if you want" Aomine said uncertainly.

He felt a sense of uneasiness… for the first time a year… he felt that it was awkward to converse with his former shadow.

"Thank you" the smaller male said monotonously as he took a seat on the sole chair in the room.

Aomine watched towards bed, which just so happened to face the seated boy. "So…" he began, finding a new interest in the carpeting of the room.

"Aomine-kun…" the tanner teen looked up in surprise. His gaze was met with Tetsu's mop of light blue hair, he avoiding eye contact with his former light. "I don't know… I don't know what happened, but, I think I have to say this before anything else happens" Kuroko looked up and stared stoically into the dark cerulean orbs. His eyes softened slightly at the tanned visage, obviously showing discomfort and fear. "I think that you need to understand that… we're over…" he whispered quietly.

The shadow calmed his heart which wrenched at the expression displayed on his former light's otherwise pristine visage. His orbs displayed obvious hurt, shock and more importantly defeated…and worthless. "Aomine-kun changed…and I can't live with the new Aomine-kun" the younger finally admitted.

"…" Aomine opened his mouth to counter, to refute the statement, but no words came out. Nothing. He was unable to say anything.

Because… he knew

Because he knew that Tetsu's words were the truth.

He blinked. "Tetsu… I'm sorry" his voice cracked in the last syllable. The darker teen wanted to cry, to let out the pent up frustration. He wanted to voice out everything he had held within. He wanted to tell him everything he had gone through in the past year and yet he couldn't… he simply blinked, bewildered.

"…" a pair of icy blue orbs stared back at him, unchanged even after the apology.

"Tetsu…" Aomine whispered desperately as an arm reached out towards him.

The shadow, void of any emotion stood up, avoiding the arm whole heartedly. He began to back away.

"No…" the ace whispered as his feet bolstered his body upward. Taking unconscious steps towards his former shadow, tears began to fall.

One precious droplet after another, falling onto the pristine visage of his companion, who blinked in surprise. "Aomine-kun" Kuroko said quietly, looking up at the visage that now showed so much regret and sorrow. "Don't cry" the concern in his voice was obvious.

The same pair of dark blue orbs softened, as if Aomine had picked up on the tone of his former shadow's voice and sighed in relief. In the slight relief after learning that his Tetsu still cared for him. Even after all he has done. "Thank you…" he whispered bitterly. His large hands grabbed the smaller teen's and placed them gently on his own beating heart. "You don't understand what you do to me Tetsu" he confessed. "You don't understand… you make me…" stopping in the middle, Aomine attempted to regain his composure. He sucked in a deep breath to stop his tears temporarily.

"You can make me change, unlike anyone can ever make me." The elder of the two whispered quietly. His lips quivered slightly as tears swelled up in his eyes. "You make me feel and do all the things that I know I shouldn't" he paused, looking at the ground as a few more tears feel from his cheeks. "When I'm around you… nothing else matters. Nothing."

Kuroko's eyes widened in shocked. His eyes softened once again at the display of vulnerability. He wanted to hold the older teen in his arms and tell him it'd all be okay. He wanted to say that everything can go back to normal… back to the way it was before. He wanted to do all that… and yet he couldn't. The rather pale boy extricated from the grasp of the taller male. "Aomine-kun…" he whispered. "Just don't cry" he whispered almost inaudible as he wrapped his arms around quivering the body of his former light.

Aomine continued to cry.

The physical contact with Tetsu sent shudders down his spine and yet he felt no relief or contentment, only sheer disappointment. From his perspective, he saw everything, he knew the hug, the display of affection is not that of forgiveness or a gesture for a second chance. It was instead, a _final _display of affection.

The rather sudden realization finally settled into Aomine's mind. He bit harshly down on his already abused bottom lip as he buried his visage in the locks of his former shadow. He breathed in the scent of his Tetsu, for the last time, slowly and deliberately through his uncontrollable sobs. "You don't even understand what you do to me" Aomine whispered quietly as the flow of his tears slowed down. "You don't even understand…."

Kuroko allowed his arms to fall to his sides as he stared the melancholy expression gazing at him, through him. His heart violently thumped against his chest. He quickly tore his gaze away from those all seeing orbs… it reminded him too much of the past. The degree in which nostalgia had cut, sliced and shredded his heart was unbearable. The shadow didn't want everything to go back to the way it was before. He couldn't. He couldn't live on forever pretending that his former light would be everything he was the first time they met. Aomine changed and now Kuroko had to prove to himself that he could resist… resist those pleading orbs. Another chance was simply something he could not give, not anymore. Placing a hand onto his companion's chest he gave a gentle push. "Aomine-kun, please… it's not easy for me to do this either…-"

"Then don't… Tetsu… give me another chance… forgive me… give us another chance." The taller male cut in.

"I can't-" the smaller teen paused, shifting his gaze from the tanned visage to elsewhere. "I can't" he shook his head lightly.

"Why not?"

"Because…." The shorter male continued to avoid the lingering gaze of his companion. He hesitated with his words for he was unsure of what to say himself. "Aomine changed… no… I've changed" Kuroko paused to lick his lips nervously. He wasn't a very garrulous person to say the least. The proper words failed to form coherent sentences in his mind as he pondered the correct way to put forth this confession. His heart and mind forgave the actions of Aomine, but to go beyond that… was another story. "I'm not the same Kuroko as I was before. I've changed and I hope that you can see that. I'm not the same, but everything that I longed for in a partner hasn't changed. There's where you come in… You've changed… even from our last meeting at Teiko, you became more distant. I do not want my light to be a player that plays half-heartedly and only shows up for half the game…"

The same pair of dark cerulean orbs widened in surprise. "Che." He whispered quietly as the words of his former shadow struck home. Tetsu was upset because he showed up to only half of their game? It was comical, laughable to say the least, and as a result, the tanned teen let out a bitter laugh. "That's the reason?"

"I do not think it is particularly entertaining. It's the simple truth. Everything that occurred before led up to this decision Aomine-kun. Don't get me wrong… I still miss everything that we once were. I missed the fairytale, dream like state that we lived in back during the first two years of middle school. But it's different now. I acknowledge that you… you still want to hold on… and believe me… you're still lingering in the back of my mind as well. But I wish I could make you understand that you're living in a dream. Our past is gone. This is the present. Our futures are separate because…" rather long lashes fluttered closed and Kuroko felt his throat constricting at the emotional confession. "Because you've changed, I've changed… People change" the teen finally concluded.

"But you're still everything I want… everything I fell in love with… you're worth anything… I'd do anything" the darker teen pleaded, placing his rather large hands on the smaller boy's shoulders. He stared into the seemingly apathetic pale blue orbs.

"Yes but you're no longer everything I want…"

Aomine's heart twisted in pain as his orbs widened for the umpteenth time that day. His body slumped down as he arms fell lifelessly to his sides. His head hung loosely from his neck and body and he sighed slightly. _It was over._

Two final droplets fell from the slightly swollen orbs.

Two small whimpers escaped from the ace's throat.

He wanted his companion slowly went around him, like an obstacle in the way… discarded and forgotten in the past.

"Aomine-kun… I forgive you… for everything that you did…" the smaller teen whispered quietly as he stared at the defeated ace.

Aomine's ears perked up slightly at the words that escaped his former shadow's lips. He lifted his head slightly to meet a familiar visage at the much closer distance than what he originally anticipated. "Tetsu…" he whispered quietly.

"Aomine-kun…please call me Kuroko…"

The light's throat constricted painfully as the words left the other's mouth. His eyes widened again as he registered the words… the meaning of those few words, his eyes widened further as he felt a soft pair of lips cover his own. A gentle presence that pressed ever so slightly against his own.

The kiss was brief.

The kiss was a final goodbye.

The kiss was an official end for their shattered relationship.

It was a rejection of all that Aomine was…

"I hope Aomine-kun and I can still be friends" the paler teen whispered almost inaudibly as he slowly departed from his former light's room.

"Che… friends…only you Tet- Kuroko, would say something like that" catching himself half way, Aomine touched his lips gently, feeling the lingering pressure and scent of his former shadow. "People change…" he smiled bitterly as he watched his beloved leave the darkened room.

People change…

People move on…

People live on…

The bluenette closed his eyes gentle as reality finally struck.

It was _over_. They were over. No more chances. No more of the addicting vanilla scent. It was all gone…

The requiem now begins.

**Elegy **

What they had is no longer there

Shattered beyond repair

Fragments of their memories still remain

Haunting them for as long as they live

Reconciliation is no longer plausible

For people change

And people move on…

But for now they both are caught up

Caught up in a fairytale ending that could've been

But this is real life

And real life is not a fairytale.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**okay so yeah.. thinking about writing an after... IDK YET THOUGH D:**

**but yeah... my next will be either a AkashiXKuroko or AomineXKuroko (minus the tragedy) ^.^ idk yet but def. a kuroko no basket one XDDDD**


End file.
